Loretta Lecarde
Loretta Lecarde is one of the twin daughters of Eric Lecarde, who have been captured by the vampire Brauner, transformed into vampires themselves, and now act as Brauner's children. More composed and calm than her sister, Stella, Loretta, the "younger" twin, focuses on ice-based magical attacks, such as dropping icicles on Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin, or creating a dragon-like creature out of ice, which Stella then smashes on Jonathan or Charlotte. She often has to restrain Stella from attacking Jonathan and Charlotte. Like her sister, she also looks down on humanity, but only due to her delusional state. Although an alternate ending of the game features Jonathan and Charlotte simply killing them, the canon chain of events is that Charlotte uses Sanctuary, a magical healing spell to transform the sisters back into humans. After regaining her senses, Loretta is in no small amount of distress over losing her father, although she is not as bereaved as her sister Stella. She, believing that Stella has worried too much on her behalf, agrees to take a greater role in helping her. To thank the heroes for returning their humanity to them, Loretta and Stella offer to perform a ritual that would allow Jonathan to unlock the true power of the Vampire Killer, although its power may cost him his life. Whether he takes them up on that offer is up to the player. In Sisters Mode, where the Lecarde twins are playable, Loretta is able to fire magic missiles extremely rapidly toward where the player is touching the touch screen. She and Stella enter the castle against their father's wishes, believing that he is inside. Upon reaching Brauner's portrait, they find their father badly wounded, and Brauner ambushes them and turns them into vampires, setting up the events of the main game. Story When John Morris' son Jonathan and his friend Charlotte Aulin storm the Castlevania, they encounter Eric's ghost who is bound to the Castle but who manages to resist its evil influence. They later encounter the twin sisters who antagonize them. Stella confronts the two in the Tower of Death but is defeated. When fleeing the scene, she drops a pendant that proves a vital clue for the heroes to learn the sister's true identity. Boss Battles Stella is a very powerful and dangerous enemy; fast, spry and aggressive who can avoid attacks quite easily. She flies around the room and attacks the heroes with sword strikes and sword swipes. She can also use her sword to send a huge wave of greenish energy along the ground, an energy blast, or four crescents of energy one after another from above. Stella and Loretta later team up against the heroes in a very difficult battle. The sister are considerably powerful. They fly around the dinning room and Stella still uses her sword swipes while Loretta casts Ice Magic through a giant magical rune. She conjures a rain of huge icicles over the heroes; many giant wolf heads made of ice in succession that must be jumped over; and a long-lasting blizzard. When Loretta surrounds herself with whirling ice shards, she will combine her power with Stella's into a devastating attack. Loretta will either give her sister a huge ice sword to strike the heroes, or conjure a giant ice crystal that Stella shatters into big shards that fall on the heroes. Final Fate The game's ending depends on the players action during the battle. If the heroes kill the sisters, Brauner gives up and the game ends here. If on the contrary the heroes learnt the sisters' story and the Sanctuary spell that can reverse the curse of vampirism, they can cast it on the sisters. The spell revives Stella and Loretta as full-fledged humans and gives them their memories back. Ashamed by their evil deeds, the sisters resolve to help the heroes and prove vital in helping them reach Brauner, as well as helping Jonathan to unlock the full power of the whip. After Brauner is killed and Dracula and Death are defeated, Stella and Loretta bid farewell to their father before he passes on to the Afterlife. Story of Joining Sora's Team When few of the team members had to go solo, the sisters met Sora and Riku, when they were seperated from the group, and quickly Loretta gained interest in Sora, and Stella gained interest in Riku. They both gained interest after they fought off the Heartless, Nobodies, Subspacers, and Dream Eaters (Nightmares) in one attack. They decide to join the team after the mission was complete (and whilst they wouldn't sit by and see their world destroyed by the likes of Larxene after their sisters got beaten by a "tramp" like her), and so they can never be away from Sora's and Riku's sides. But they sometimes fight Kairi and Xion whenever the sisters see Sora and Kairi, or Riku and Xion are each alone together. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Characters Category:Character Pairs Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Good Darkness Category:Darkness Category:Vampires Category:Fighters Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Those Brought Back to Life Category:Daughters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Anime characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Key Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users